In the past, hammocks have typically been suspended between two trees by ropes tied around the trees or extending from nails or hooks anchored in the trees. However, these traditional hammock suspension techniques have a number of drawbacks. Hammers or other tools are required to anchor nails or hooks into trees. This anchoring process tends to be inconvenient, slow and cumbersome. While the hammock is in use, the knots sometimes become too loose and give way under strain. Alternatively, the knots can tighten around the tree or the anchoring devices during use, making the knots difficult to untie during the take down process. These traditional techniques also often result in damage to the bark of trees. In summary, conventional techniques for setting up and taking down hammocks tend to be cumbersome, time consuming and damaging to the environment.
The hammock suspension device disclosed and claimed in the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,657 overcomes many of the disadvantages associated with prior art suspension devices. That hammock suspension device comprises a gripping belt which is adapted to be releasably anchored around a tree, a spanning belt which is secured to the hammock by a snap-hook or other securing means, and a pair of belt loops which slideably receive both the gripping belt and the spanning belt and which releasably couples the spanning belt to the gripping belt. In use, the loops are placed on the gripping belt, and preferably positioned at the ten o'clock and two o'clock positions, as the gripping belt is cinched around the tree. The spanning belt is then threaded through the loops, and coupled to an end of the hammock. This hammock suspension device is lightweight, easy to set up, and capable of securing the hammock to a pair of variably spaced trees or other load bearing members without significant slippage or damage to the trees. However, in use, this suspension device tends to develop crimps in both of the belts at the points by which the belt loops couple the spanning belt to the gripping belt. There also exists the risk of misplacing or losing the belt loops during the setup or take down process.